


Contact

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Community: rugbytackle, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's in London and Viggo's in New Zealand.  Phone sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

After several minutes spent counting time zones, Viggo finally dials the number Sean gave him, hoping like hell that he calculated the time difference right. It's been four days and he's missed Sean more than he expected.

Sean is padding out of the shower, scrubbing a towel at the back of his head. He snatches up the phone and checks the caller ID, feeling himself heat up as he realizes it's an overseas call -- Viggo.

"Hullo," he greets. "Viggo?" And then he has to _hope_ it's Viggo, because if it's not, he might have to explain the eagerness in his voice.

"Yeah," Viggo says. "How's it going?" He winces--what a banal greeting.

"It's good," Sean murmurs, a bit surprised by the question himself. "How're you?" He checks his watch, calculates mentally. "Night shoots not started yet, have they?"

"No, we're still in Moria, shooting around you." Viggo sighs. "It's going well, but it's not the same without you." Viggo takes a drink of his mate and then continues. "And not just the filming either."

"I miss you, too," Sean admits quietly, sitting down and slinging the towel he was using on his hair over his shoulder. "I miss being there. I wasn't there long enough to settle in, seems like." _I wish I'd said some things..._

Sean knows he'll have time later, but he's missing out on a lot of the closeness the others are sharing, and admitting he's missing Viggo is a huge understatement. It feels safe to say it, though adding too much to that, the _I love you_ that wants to come out, might just add distraction and pressure.

"You'll be back," Viggo says, and it's as much a promise to himself as it is to Sean. He misses more than the fucking against counters or even the longer sessions with cuffs and Sean's cleverness; he misses the friendship and the way it feels just to _be_ with Sean.

Sean drags a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to sigh. "I will be back," he says, "as soon as I can possibly manage."

"I know," Viggo says. "I just wanted to...wanted some contact."

"I'm glad you called, Viggo," Sean says quietly. "It's been difficult. It isn't exactly the most pleasant reason to travel," he adds wryly, "and then...it's very hard to be without you right now." _And now you're being repetitive, Bean._

"I know and you hate flying too," Viggo says. "I wish I could be with you."

"I wish so, too," Sean sighs. He rubs a hand over his eyes. "Tell me what you're doing, at least. Tell me how it's going there."

Settling back, Viggo talks about the Hobbits and the shoot and how he's finally met his horse. "He's really gorgeous and he's quite sweet, too," Viggo says. "I'm going to enjoy working with him."

"Well, that's brilliant," Sean smiles, pleased to listen to Viggo rambling. He can feel himself relaxing a little, as though Viggo's voice has a lulling quality to it that he didn't realize he needed. "Is there anything I can bring you when I come back?"

"You," Viggo says, his voice getting lower. "The mark's healing up and I keep pressing at it. That's not the only reason I miss you, but it's part of it."

"I'll give you another when I get there, if you like." Sean thinks of that night, of how good Viggo looked, how perfect the mark came out. He wants that again, and he wants it sooner than it can get here.

"I used the leather in a thing," Viggo says. "A piece I'm working on; I'm just working on the words now." he laughs a little. "Still not sure what to say; do you think it's odd to go on about how much I like not having the words for it?"

Before Viggo, Sean would've decided that to be _very_ odd. "No," he says fondly. "It isn't odd at all. If I don't get there before you're done, well...I'll get to see it, won't I?"

"Of course," Viggo says, a little surprised. "I'll show you everything." He thinks about what he just says and grins. "That's kind of what I've been doing, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is." Sean's smiling now, the tension of his day sliding comfortably off as he thinks about -- _going home to Viggo._ That's what it feels like, he realizes, and he wonders if he gives Viggo that same comfort.

"You'd tell me, wouldn't you, if you needed...something more from me?" Sean asks. "I mean...I want..." _...to give you everything._ He clamps down on that hard; that would be far, far too much right now. "I want you to be happy." Even that may be too much.

"I don't know enough to know what to want," Viggo says thoughtfully. "I do know one thing though; you make me very happy. I hope I can do the same. I worry," he begins and then his voice trails off.

"Don't," Sean says quickly. "Don't worry. You do."

"Is there anything you'd be doing if you had a partner who knew what this was all about?" Viggo takes another nervous sip of mate.

Sean considers. "There are things...yes, but Viggo, I like what we do. I don't need to be doing _more_ of it just yet." He thinks a bit more and adds, "I like learning you," hoping Viggo will appreciate the sentiment.

"Yes," Viggo says, his voice excited. "That's exactly what it feels like! Like you're learning me. And you're helping me learn me." He laughs. "Only more grammatically."

"Your grammar's fine," Sean smiles. "And...I'm happy. You're very..." He pulls in a breath. "Even though you're new, or maybe it's because of that...you're _pleasing._"

Something about the way Sean says the word "pleasing" gives Viggo a warm little thrill. "That means a lot to me," he murmurs, feeling himself settling down. "This--talking to you--it's very grounding." He hasn't thought about it much but as he says the words, he knows how true they are. He's felt a little adrift without Sean here, and he suddenly realizes that he's been using Aragorn to ground himself, which is good for the production and even the actor, but not so good for the man.

"I feel the same way," Sean admits, smiling. "It's hard to place how I've felt since I left there, but now...it seems so simple. You do something for me, Viggo, something I can't get anywhere else."

"Yes," Viggo says. He laughs a little. "Nice to see we're in the same place. At least that way. Wish we were in the same physical space."

"I wish we were, too." Sean stretches out, naked but for the towel covering his hips, and he sighs. "I want you."

Pressing the heel of his hand against the crotch of his jeans, Viggo leans back in his chair. "Trust me, I know the feeling," he says.

Sean chuckles. "What d'you think, then? Should we have phone sex?"

"God I hope so," Viggo says, trying to laugh a little. "Don't want a case of blue balls."

"No," Sean agrees, and then adds, "what would you do with a case of blue balls?"

"Jerk off, most like," Viggo says. "I'd rather do that with you talking to me than me by myself. Since I'd be thinking of you and hearing your voice in my head anyway." He grins a little self-consciously; what he's describing has turned into a routine since Sean left.

Sean's considering all of that as Viggo speaks. "What if I told you not to?" he asks quietly. "What if I said you can't come unless I'm there -- or on the phone -- to tell you that you can?"

Even as he thinks his answer over, Viggo knows that Sean can hear his slight gasp. "I...yeah, I'd really like that." _Really like is putting it rather mildly,_ he thinks as he rests his hand on his jeans again.

"Would you? Then that's the rule." Sean smiles to himself. "You don't come unless I tell you to."

"A rule," Viggo says with a blink. This is new, and as much as he likes the idea, he wonders what it means that Sean feels comfortable calling something a rule. "What...does that mean we're doing here?"

And there it is; a question Viggo hadn't meant to ask and he winces at the timing of it.

"It means whatever we want it to," Sean says quietly. "Just like everything else."

"All right," Viggo says, relaxing at the way Sean seems to have the answers. "I'm sorry, this is just...I'm new at this." And that is a foolish thing to say, because of course Sean knows that.

"Don't be sorry," Sean replies. "As long as you're comfortable with things as they are, that's all I need."

"I am," Viggo says, after a moment spent thinking about not being allowed to come without Sean's permission. "Well, maybe not comfortable," he jokes and then worries that he's ruining the mood.

"I don't mean...we don't have to go all odd," Sean murmurs. "Nothing has to change."

"Thank you," Viggo murmurs. "You're good at this," he adds. "Good at...managing me." He can help shaking his head at that; he's been described by more than one lover--or director for that matter--as being unmanageable.

"It's easy," Sean tells him, and then he comes very close to saying _I love you._ "I know you."

"You do," Viggo says. "Probably better than I do, which is kinda weird for me."

"I suppose it is," Sean smiles. "Does it make you uncomfortable? Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," Viggo says. "It's weird yeah, but I think I like it. I wouldn't feel safe doing this with you if you didn't know me that well."

"Good." Sean reaches down between his legs. "So...since I'm here, is there anything you want to ask for?"

The idea that he might ask for anything surprises Viggo and he has to think for a moment. "I'm not sure how that works," he finally says. "It's interesting; this is much easier and more natural when you're actually here." He sighs. "I'm overthinking, aren't I?"

"Yes, just a bit. I'll simplify it for you: do you want to come?"

"God," Viggo says, after giving that little gasp again. "Yes. Please?" How like Sean to reduce everything to a simple question that leaves Viggo breathless.

"I want to hear it, then." Sean reaches down under his towel to grip himself. "Get your hand around your cock and get comfortable."

Yeah," Viggo says. "God, Sean," he murmurs as he tugs his jeans open and shoves them down around his thighs, "do you have any idea what this does to me?"

"I think I might," Sean says casually. "Start stroking, but don't come. If I told you to just come on your own, what would you be thinking about?"

"You," Viggo says without hesitation as he starts jerking off. _Slowly,_ he thinks. _Take it slow._ "And how I feel when you tie me up."

"How do you feel?" Sean asks, knowing he's asking a difficult question and trying to make up for it with details. "What does it make you think of? Colors, shapes? Do you want to paint? Do you want to bite something? Pet your dog? Tell me."

A little burst of surprised laughter escapes Viggo, but he quickly turns his attention to the original question. "I feel...it's like I sink into it and the feeling is pure. There's a safety to it and a freedom because I don't have to think about anything or try to orchestrate the next move." He's aware that he's analyzing it too much and he laughs again. "You know when you're here, I can't put two words together and now I can't stop talking. Not very erotic, I'm afraid."

Sean doesn't address that last at all. "I don't want you thinking," he says quietly. "I want you doing what I tell you to do. I want you tossing off, right? Are you?" Sean pulls in a breath as he grips his own cock.

"Yes," Viggo says, letting his head hit the back of his chair as his hand starts to move faster. "Feels good." He's still a little worried about not going to the same place he usually does with Sean, but if Sean's all right with it, then Viggo needs to do his best not to think about it. Or anything.

"I want you to bring your wrist up to your mouth," Sean says, "and bite. Don't break skin, just bite 'til it hurts. I trust you." He can't say as he's ever trusted anyone else to this degree, but he knows, knows Viggo will have the phone to his ear the whole time, knows Viggo can't possibly lie to him or fake this, even thousands of miles and several time zones away.

The thought of lying to Sean doesn't even occur to Viggo as he does as Sean asks. His skin tastes salty and the idea of actually biting until it hurts is a little daunting, but as his jaw closes and the pressure turns into discomfort and then pain, Viggo feels himself finally falling down into a more familiar space. He moans, the sound muffled by his own skin.

_Bloody fucking hell,_ Sean thinks. Knowing Viggo can be trusted and _hearing him do it_ are two somehow different things, and Sean lets out an inadvertent huff of air. "Bring yourself off," he whispers hoarsely, suddenly driven to an urgency he didn't have a minute ago.

This time the sound muffled by Viggo's wrist is a whimper as he speeds up the movement of his wrist. He can hardly breathe as he gets close to his orgasm and when he does come, his teeth clamp down on his wrist hard. The little edge of pain right at the moment of climax is perfect, and he's panting as his hand finally falls away from his cock.

Sean heard that, and while he can't prove he heard teeth biting into skin, he's sure the sound of Viggo's moaning into his own arm is indisputable.

"Fuck," he whispers. "Brilliant." He starts stroking himself steadily, breathing harder as he does.

"Please," Viggo says, knowing Sean hasn't come yet. "Please...let me hear you?"

"Oh," Sean groans abruptly, caught by Viggo's request. "Oh, _God._" And then it doesn't take him long; he strokes himself hard and quick, almost yelping as the orgasm hits him and washes over.

"God," Viggo says softly. "Thank you." It's a bit of a shock to realize he's thanking Sean more for Sean's orgasm than for his own.

Sean can't answer just yet. He sighs out a breath, then another, and then he uses the towel around his thighs to wipe up with. "I'll see you soon, Viggo," he murmurs, unable to think of any more small talk now.

"Not soon enough," Viggo murmurs. "I...may I call you again?" he asks, and he can hear it in his voice, a softness he only uses when he's under.

Sean hears it, too, and he frowns lightly. "Yes, of course," he murmurs. "Are you...all right?" The last thing he wants to do right now is ring off, leaving Viggo to deal with his own headspace.

"I'm...a little shaky," Viggo says, and it's nothing he'd admit to any other lover. But Sean will respect him and that, he's realizes, is one more reason he's fallen so hard.

"I'm sorry," Sean sighs. "I'm not trying to rush off on you, I promise." He thinks a minute, then goes on, "I want you to get warm. Stay where you are if you want, or go get in bed. Wrap up in a blanket. All right?"

"That sounds good," Viggo says, looking down. "I'm sitting on that big chair in the living room with my jeans shoved around my thighs and it's a little chilly." He pulls his jeans up and stands. "I'm going to head to bed, but I think I'll stay awake for a while. Maybe write a bit."

"That's good," Sean encourages, "Whatever you need to do to get your head straight again. Eating helps, too." He shifts on the sofa, leaning his elbow onto the arm and tipping his chin down onto his hand. "I wish I were there. It's easier when we're together. I've...it's been a long time since I've done this over the phone."

"Hazard of the profession," Viggo says as he strips off the rest of his clothes and settles into bed. He's trying to sound light but he doesn't feel that way. "Do you find that..." and then he hesitates not sure what term applies. "That people like me are clingy?" It's a very real worry; he's pretty sure the last thing Sean wants is a clingy lover.

"I find that when anyone is down in that place, they need grounding. They need reassurance, and they need to be able to come back up again gently, on their own terms. And that's not...clingy, really, but even if it were, it would be fine."

"Grounding," Viggo says. "That's exactly how it feels." He laughs. "You're the perfect person to ground me."

Sean smiles, relaxing. Viggo sounds a bit more normal now, and the laugh was relaxed, not freaked out or odd. "Be good, and I won't have to 'ground' you," he teases, putting special emphasis on the word. There's something in what Viggo said, something that tugs a bit in only the best way. "Or is that what you meant?"

"'Ground me'? Like a kid who misbehaves?" Viggo asks. "As punishment? How does that work?" He's more curious than put off; while it doesn't sound like something he'd be into, a few months ago he'd have thought the same thing about being told when he could or couldn't come.

"You've never done anything to merit that kind of thing," Sean says first, just in case Viggo's still down there enough to wonder. "But...yes. Just as easily as I can tell you to come, I can tell you not to. For a week. Or two."

"Mmmmm," Viggo murmurs. "I don't think I'd want to do anything that would merit that. Although...I imagine that the anticipation might make up for it. But...I'm not sure how I feel about the idea of punishment."

Before Sean can say anything, he continues. "Not saying I'm totally opposed to it, it's more that I don't know...well really, there are a lot of things about this I don't know."

"I'd like to not find out," Sean smiles. "But at any rate, that's not a place we have to go."

"I'm willing to go places with you," Viggo says, "even places I'm not sure of. I trust you to see me through."

Pulling in a slow breath, Sean swallows and murmurs, "Thank you, Viggo. That means a lot to me."

"This whole thing means a lot to me," Viggo says. He thinks he can let Sean go now, but he doesn't really want to end the conversation.

Sean doesn't want to end it, either. "You've taken to everything really well," he murmurs. "I'm very pleased with it. I love what we're doing."

"It's not like I would have expected it to be," Viggo says, feeling that same little curl of warmth settle in his stomach again. "I've known people who do S&amp;M and it wasn't like this."

"There are as many different ways to do it as there are people doing it," Sean explains. "Sometimes it's very formal and rigid. Sometimes it's casual everywhere but inside the scene, with very specific framework or code words for the start and stop times. We can make it anything we want to."

"I like what we have now," Viggo says. "It's...I'd feel as if it were just another role if you had demanded I call you 'master' or something." He winces, finding himself hoping Sean doesn't want to get more formal.

"That's good," Sean says easily. "I wasn't angling for anything else, and I don't want to try to pack you into a construct that doesn't make you comfortable."

"God," Viggo says. "I love the way you think this through."

"I've been doing it a while," Sean smiles. "And...I don't like the idea of...well." He rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "Doing anything half-arsed with you."

"I couldn't do something like this half-assed," Viggo says. "That's always been a problem with me, you know. Lovers get all of me and I've been told more times than I like that I'm too intense." _And when a punk rocker tells you you're too intense,_ he thinks, _you probably are._

_If you only knew,_ Sean thinks, biting back the words yet again...but now it's not the distraction keeping him from saying them, but the distance. That's something he wants to be looking into Viggo's eyes for.

"Your intensity isn't something I see as a problem, Viggo," Sean says. "I promise."

"Thank you," Viggo says, feeling that little curl again. "I suppose I should let you go," he says.

"Yeah," Sean says. "But...I'll be there as soon as humanly possible. I'm not exactly dallying here for my health."

"I know," Viggo says. "If there's anything I can do to help, all you have to do is ask."

"I appreciate that. Right now, all I need is to know you're still there."

"I am," Viggo says. "And I will be when you come back." He wants to ask about the orgasm thing, but figures that it's up to Sean to bring it up.

"Good. I'll talk to you soon, then. I'll ring you tomorrow." It seems a bit soon for Sean to be ringing up, but then, he doesn't think either of them mind, and Sean realizes that it must be difficult for Viggo to be forced to make the overtures while he's gone.

"If you call around this time, I should be home," Viggo says, and he's sure Sean can hear the relief in his voice. _Well, he sees through me easily enough, so I imagine he's not surprised._

"All right." Sean takes a breath. "Good-night, Viggo," he says quietly.

"Good-night, Sean," Viggo murmurs. "Whenever night is for you."

&lt;/i&gt;end&lt;/i&gt;


End file.
